When everything changed
by Mel023
Summary: Ricky et Amy se sont embrassés et pour se vanger d'eux Ben et Adrian ont couchés ensemble dans la voiture du jeune homme devant la maison d'Amy. Le lendemain au lycée Ricky s'apprête à avouer a Adrian qu'il a embrasser Amy mais la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle a couché avec Ben.
1. Chapitre 1: Trahison

**Partie 1**

Voilà avant d'aller travailler à la boucherie Ricky avait décidé de tout révéler à Adrian concernant le baiser qu'il a échangé avec Amy il y a deux jours environ. En effet ils se sont embrasser, il voulait simplement l'aider mais autant voir la vérité en face, ils voulaient tout simplement s'embrasser. Lorsqu'Adriana a apprit de la bouche de son père que Ricky et Amy c'étaient embrassé elle en a tout de suite conclue qu'ils avaient recoucher ensemble et pour se venger deux elle a coucher avec Ben dans la voiture de celui-ci. Bref Ricky voulait être honnête avec Adriana tout bonnement parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle du moins il pense l'être d'où la raison pour laquelle il est allé au lycée avant d'aller travailler cependant il est loin d'imaginé qu'Adrian est déjà au courant et encore moins qu'elle aussi a quelque chose a lui dire et ce quelque chose risque de ne pas lui faire plaisir

**Au lycée, devant les casiers**

Adrian: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Ricky: Quelqu'un te l'as dit ?  
Adrian: Me dire quoi ?  
Ricky: Ne joue pas à ça. Finissons-en je vais être en retard à mon travail  
Adrian: Finir quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles  
Ricky: J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour te dire  
Adrian: J'ai pas eu de message  
Ricky: T'as pas eu mon texto ?, Celui où je disais "Je t'aime ? Tu ne l'as pas reçue  
Adrian: Oh, celui là. Mm-hmm. Si. Et alors  
Ricky: Tu ne m'as même pas répondu de tout le week-end  
Adrian: J'étais occupée  
Ricky: Occupée a faire quoi ?  
Adrian souriante: Occupée à coucher avec Ben dans sa voiture, dans la rue parce que tu as raison quelqu'un me l'as dis. Donc maintenant les compteurs sont à zéro. Tu as couché avec Amy et j'ai couché avec Ben. J'espère que toi et Amy pourrait vivre avec de la façon dont Ben et moi avons du vivre avec ça l'année dernière  
Adrian refermant se casier: Oui j'ai couché avec Ben et je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça jamais  
Ricky blessé et en colère: Je n'ai pas couché avec Amy, je n'ai pas couché avec Amy depuis le camp de la fanfare et ça c'était avant de te connaître. Je l'ai embrassé, je l'ai seulement embrassé et je l'ai seulement embrassé parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Demande a ton père

Adrian quitta le lycée, Ricky était anéantit et blessé qu'Adrian l'est trompé avec Ben. Bien sur il n'a jamais été fidèle par le passé envers Adrian mais depuis les vacances d'été il lui avait promit et juré de ne voir personne d'autre et elle aussi elle lui avait promit. Si Ricky souffrait autant c'était tout bonnement parce qu'il aimait sincèrement Adrian. Assit contre un mur dos contre celui-ci quand tout à coup son portable se mit à sonner, le portable de Bunny la chef du jeune homme s'afficha, il décrocha

Ricky au téléphone et blessé: Je suis sur la route  
Bunny au téléphone: Est-ce que ça va ?  
Ricky au téléphone: Je vais bien, je suis désolé je serais là dans 10 minutes  
Bunny au téléphone: Fais-moi plaisir, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et l'autre qui a l'air triste mais les choses vont doucement ici. Matinée agitée, calme après-midi donc si tu as besoins de temps ça ira bien ici. Écoutes mon petit, je vais te dire quelque chose que j'ai dis à mes propres "trésors génétiques". Ne laisse rien s'immiscer entre toi et un ami, Ben est ton ami, les vrais amis sont durs à trouver.  
Ricky au bord des larmes: Ben a couché avec Adrian

Bunny raccrocha se tournant vers Ben, quand à Ricky il raccrocha a son tour et il referma d'un coup sec son portable qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Il ne voulait voir personne mise à part son fils, oui il voulait voir John, après être resté de très longues minutes à verser de nombreuses larmes Ricky se leva et il sortit du lycée avec le cœur lourd, déçu et blessé puis il alla chez Amy. John est bien la seule personne qui ne le fera jamais souffrir, en tout cas il ne veut plus voir Ben ni Adrian. Tout en lui le poussait à mettre les voiles et à quitter cette ville mais il en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas abandonner son fils qui est la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Montant au volant de sa voiture il essuya les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux sur ses joues puis il partit en direction de la maison de la mère de son fils. Une fois arrivée devant chez elle il se gara et il enleva sa ceinture puis il sortit du véhicule. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et il monta les petites marches avant de pouvoir arriver la porte d'entrée, Ricky ne savait pas si Amy était au courant pour ce qui c'est passé entre Ben et Adrian. Le jeune adolescent sonna à la porte et c'est Amy qui lui ouvrit

**Maison des Juergens**

Amy: Salut qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, T'es pas au boulot ?  
Ricky: Non Bunny m'a dit de pas venir et c'est préférable vu la situation  
Amy: Quel situation ?  
Ricky: C'est pas a moi de te le dire en plus tu ne me croira pas  
Amy: Dis toujours  
Ricky: Je suis pas sur que t'apprécie  
Amy: Si tu veux pas me le dire tant pis  
Ricky tristement: Adrian a couché avec Ben, je peux entré s'il te plais ?  
Amy sous le choc de la révélation: Oui entre

Amy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Adrian et Ben avaient couché ensemble et encore elle ne connaissait pas le pire. Il avait été son premier amour mais elle n'avait pas été prête pour faire l'amour à nouveau était donné qu'elle venait d'avoir un bébé. Bien sur elle et Ben c'était finit tout comme avec Jimmy mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle est très déçue par lui car elle pensait qu'il ferait sa première fois avec quelqu'un qu'il l'aimerait mais bon le plus c'était pour Ricky, le père de son fils. Après un chagrin d'amour, on fait une chute d'autant plus vertigineuse qu'on a idéalisé l'autre mais dans ce cas là c'était Adrian qui l'avait trompé et à côté le baiser qu'Amy et lui avait échangé semblait si insignifiant mais il faut dire que le jeune homme a toujours fait passé son fils et Amy en priorité mais est-ce une excuse ?, se venger en couchant avec un autre c'est vraiment pitoyable. Ricky aimait Adrian mais en cet instant et pour un bon bout de temps il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle ni de Ben, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir John. Ricky entra a l'intérieur et Amy referma derrière lui

Amy: Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?  
Ricky avalant difficilement sa salive: Parce qu'elle croyait que toi et moi on avait couché ensemble  
Amy: Mais on c'est juste embrassé seulement embrassé et encore c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé  
Ricky: C'est ce que je lui ai dis mais je le voulais autant que toi  
Amy: Tu sais je m'en doutais et je voulais t'embrasser, comment tu te sens ?  
Ricky: Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'être trahit  
Amy se mordillant la lèvre inférieur: Ouch, désolé. Parfois je devrais me taire  
Ricky: C'est pas grave, bien sur je souffre et j'ai mal mais j'ai vécu pire dans ma vie  
Amy: N'empêche que c'est pitoyable et dégueulasse  
Ricky: Je suis d'accord avec toi mais y'a pas que ça  
Amy: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Ricky: Qu'ils nous en veulent toujours pour le camp de la fanfare  
Amy: Mais ça remonte a plus d'un an  
Ricky: Je sais et je te site ce qu'Adrian m'a dit toute à l'heure "Oui j'ai couché avec Ben et je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça jamais. J'espère que toi et Amy pourrait vivre avec de la façon dont Ben et moi avons du vivre avec ça l'année dernière"  
Amy: Mais ce n'est pas comparable ce qu'elle et Ben ont à ce que toi et moi on a fait  
Ricky: Oui et je me demande comment j'ai pu croire qu'elle m'aimait  
Amy: Elle t'aimait mais on là blessé quand toi et moi on c'est embrassé ainsi que Ben  
Ricky: Non quand on aime quelqu'un on ne là trompe pas et ça je commence a peine à le réalisé  
Amy: Vaut mieux tard que jamais, tu veux boire où manger quelque chose  
Ricky: Non merci par contre j'aimerais bien voir John, je peux  
Amy: Oui bien sur, il est haut dans la nurserie  
Ricky: Merci  
Amy: De rien

Amy et Ricky montèrent à l'étage et ils allèrent dans la chambre de John. La demoiselle avait de la peine pour Ricky, ils avaient un enfant ensemble mais ils étaient à présent amis et elle pouvait voir a quel point il avait changé. Sérieusement en cet instant précis elle détestait Ben et en voulait à Adrian mais pas pour les raisons qu'on pourrait pensées mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait mal pour le père de son fils. Ricky n'avait pas eu une vie facile mais il avait trouvé un équilibre avec Adrian et il était un très bon père pour John. Arrivé devant la porte Amy l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tout les deux puis ils constatèrent que leurs fils était en train de se réveillé. Ricky s'approcha du lit de son fils et en voyant son père John tendit ses bras vers lui, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune papa et il prit son fils dans ses bras. Le petit était habillé d'un pantalon vert kaki, des chaussette bleu clair et d'un sweat gris clair, il était tout mignon, le portait de son père.

Ricky: Eh John, t'as fais un gros dodo  
Amy: Il a fait une bonne sieste  
Ricky: C'est ce que je vois

Le petit était a présent âgé de sept mois et malgré le faite que ses parents ne soient pas en couple et que ceux-ci soient très jeune il était très bien élevé autant par sa mère que par son père. Amy avait confiance en Ricky en ce qui concernait John car elle savait qu'il était un très bon père, il a toujours bien fait depuis sa naissance d'ailleurs c'est pas pour rien qu'elle a accepté la garde partagé, elle a John la semaine et lui le week-end.

Ricky: Merci de me laisser le voir même avec l'accord qu'on a  
Amy: Ricky tu es son père, tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux  
Ricky: Merci quand même. Au moins je sais que lui ne me trahira jamais  
Amy: Ricky laisse passé du temps à propos d'Adrian, tu verras tu t'en remettras  
Ricky: De toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention ni l'envie de la revoir, quand à Ben et bhein j'en sais rien  
Amy: Pour ma part il reste un ami c'est tout et Jimmy c'est pareil  
Ricky: Je croyais que tu sortais toujours avec lui  
Amy: Non, pour lui ça devenait trop pesant de sortir avec une mère adolescente  
Ricky: Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd  
Amy rougissant: Merci  
Ricky: Je le pense

Tout à coup son téléphone portable se mit à sonner et il redonna à Amy le bébé pour pouvoir prendre son téléphone, il décrocha et il répondu

Ricky au téléphone: Oui allo  
?: Bonjour Rick  
Ricky: Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
?: J'aimerais te voir  
Ricky: Et bien pas moi  
?: Aller Ricky je suis ta mère tout de même  
Ricky: Tu l'étais nuance, l'époque de ma vie où je te considérais comme une mère est révolu  
La mère de Ricky: Il faut qu'on en parle Ricky  
Ricky: Non et je ne veux plus que tu m'appelle d'ailleurs je vais changé de numéro

Ricky raccrocha d'un coup sec, comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez mauvaise comme ça il fallait que sa mère refasse surface. Amy regarda Ricky sans comprendre avant de poser John dans son parc

Amy: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Ricky: Rien d'important  
Amy fesant glisser une de ses mèche derrière son oreille: D'accord  
Ricky soupirant doucement: C'était ma mère biologique, elle veut me voir et me parler  
Amy: Et tu ne veux pas ?  
Ricky: Non, je préférerais encore qu'une météorite s'abatte sur moi  
Amy: C'est a ce point là ?  
Ricky avalant sa salive: Elle savait, elle savait ce que mon père me fesait et elle n'a rien fait. Elle là laissé me faire ça  
Amy: Je suis désolé Ricky, vraiment désolé  
Ricky: C'est rien tu ne savais pas. En tout cas je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de John ni de toi

Ricky resta chez Amy avec John et il l'aida même a faire ses devoirs voyant qu'elle pataugeait dans la semoule puis il décida de rentrer chez lui après avoir dit bonsoir à John et Amy. Les jours passaient et Ricky se remettaient petit à petit de sa rupture avec Adrian cependant il l'évitait le plus possible, la mère de Ricky saturait la boite vocale du jeune homme jusqu'au jour où il finit par accepter de la voir il là rejoignit à Hollywood après avoir prévenu Amy pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Trois mois plus tard, Ricky avait accepté de revoir sa mère dans ce fameux hôtel mais il n'était pas ravis de la voir mais il en avait parlé la veille avec le docteur Fields qui le suite depuis pratiquement sept ans et demie. Ricky avait vraiment du ressentiment contre sa mère et de la colère. La conversation entre la mère et le fils avait été dure mais il lui avait pardonné, en ce moment il travaillait sur le pardon et la première personne sur sa liste c'est bien sa mère, elle était sobre visiblement et elle avait l'air de ne plus se prostitué mais Ricky avait apprit par le passé que ça durait que très peu de temps de toute manière il était juste venu pour lui parler et ensuite il rentrerait chez lui et c'est ce qu'il fit.


	2. Chapitre 2: Changement

**Partie 2**

Depuis sa rupture avec Adrian Ricky a passé beaucoup de temps chez les Juergens et plus particulièrement avec Amy et John ce qui énerve beaucoup Ben car il c'est rendu compte qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Amy mais la jeune fille est incapable de se remettre avec lui depuis qu'elle a apprit qu'il avait couché avec Adrian. Ashley et Grant ont rompu car ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux mais simplement de très bons amis, du coup Ashley est tombé sous le charme de jeune homme de son âge portant le nom de Josh. Grace et Jack ont rompu, lui il sort avec Madison et elle avec Grant, quand à Lauren et Jesse et bien ils sont toujours ensemble. Ce matin c'était Lundi, le week-end étaient passé a une vitesse grand v surtout pour Ricky et Amy

**Au lycée, dans les couloirs**

Amy traversait le couloir jusqu'à son casier quand tout à coup un garçon l'agrippa par le bras lui fesant un peu mal, Amy lui demanda de la lâcher mais il n'en fit rien quand tout à coup il se retrouva plaqué contre les casiers, la personne qui l'avait bloqué contre les casiers n'était autre que Ricky

Ricky: T'as entendu ce que la demoiselle a dit alors tu la lâches  
Le mec: Et si je veux pas, tu sais je me la ferais bien  
Ricky: T'approche pas d'elle c'est un conseil que je te donne  
Le mec ricanant: J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait. Mais t'es qui au faite  
Ricky: Je suis le père de son fils, je te préviens tu t'approches encore une fois d'Amy et c'est pas contre les casiers que je te balances ok

Ricky avait lâche le mec en question qui fixait celui-ci d'un regard qui voulait dire "j'en ai pas finis avec toi", voyant l'insistance et la profondeur du regard de Ricky le mec s'en alla s'en prononcer le moindre mot. Ricky se retourna vers Amy qui avait vraiment eu peur puis il s'adressa à elle

Ricky: Ça va, il ne t'as rien fais ?  
Amy surprise de la réaction de Ricky: Oui ça va, non je n'ai rien mais t'étais pas obligé d'agir ainsi  
Ricky: Tant que je serais vivant personne ne te fera de mal  
Amy: Merci, j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il...

Au moment le reste du groupe arriva vers Amy et Ricky qui n'était pas au courant de ce qui venait de se passé et ils n'avaient pas vu la scène d'ailleurs

Ricky: Tant que je pourrais te protéger il ne t'arrivera rien

Il avait dit ça en la prenant dans ses bras, depuis quelques temps Ricky était très protecteur envers Amy ce qui la surprenait toujours autant. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, il tenait à elle et tant qu'il sera là il les protégera elle et John. Amy enfouissa son visage dans le creux du coup de Ricky, même si ils n'étaient pas un couple elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui quoiqu'il arrive

Ricky: C'est finit tout va bien Amy, tout va bien

Ils se séparèrent des bras l'un de l'autre et Ricky vit une larmes couler sur les joues d'Amy, il s'empressa de l'essuyer, tout le monde les observaient car c'était vraiment un scoop l'attitude du jeune homme envers Amy pour eux surtout pour le reste du groupe. Ricky et Amy se regardaient dans les yeux sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mots

Ricky: Allez vient, on va être en retard en cours  
Amy: Oui allons-y

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que Jack, Madison, Lauren, Henry, Alice, Ashley, Josh, Grace, Grant et surtout Ben et Adrian étaient là et encore moins qu'ils les avaient observer et entendu. Ricky passa son bras autour des épaules d'Amy comme pour la protéger et ils allèrent en cours sans se soucier des commentaires que les autres murmuraient. A voir Ricky et Amy on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient ensemble mais ce n'est pas le cas du moins pas pour le moment, en tout cas le jeune homme a beaucoup changé.

**Au lycée, la cantine**

La matinée s'écoula assez vite, quand l'heure du déjeuna sonna tout ceux qui déjeunaient à la cantine s'y dirigèrent. Ricky venait tout juste de remplir son plateau, il chercha une table où s'asseoir mais en voyant Amy tout seule et triste il alla vers elle

Ricky: Je peux  
Amy relevant la tête: Oui bien sur

Ricky esquissa un demi-sourire et il posa son plateau, il posa son sac à dos par terre et il tira la chaise en face de celle d'Amy et il s'asseya en face d'elle après avoir enlever sa veste.

Ricky: Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi triste ?  
Amy: A cause de ce matin  
Ricky: T'as plus rien à craindre c'est terminé, je te l'ai dis je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à toi  
Amy: Ricky tu ne peux pas toujours veiller sur moi  
Ricky: Et pourquoi ?  
Amy: Parce que tu as ta vie  
Ricky: Dans ma vie il n'y a rien de plus important que John et toi

Amy était surprise de la réponse de Ricky, bien sur elle savait que pour Ricky la personne la plus importante de sa vie c'était leurs fils mais en revanche elle ne savait pas qu'elle était si importante aux yeux de Ricky. De l'autre côté il y avait Ben qui les avait vu ensemble et Adrian aussi, ils étaient furax de les voir ensemble car ils ne voyaient pas ce nouveau rapprochement d'un si bon œil enfin c'était plus Ben qu'Adrian car elle s'en foutait un peu sans compté le faite qu'il est toujours fou amoureux d'Amy. Ben était en train discuter avec un pote à lui qui lui non plus ne supporte pas Ricky, le pote en question s'appelle Tyler

Ben: Ma parole je déteste voir Ricky tourné autour d'Amy  
Tyler: T'es toujours amoureux d'Amy pas vrai ?  
Ben: Oui je le suis, et voir Ricky tout le temps avec Amy ça m'énerve  
Tyler: Alors fais quelque chose pour la récupéré  
Ben: Elle ne veut pas m'adresse la parole depuis qu'elle sait que j'ai couché avec Adrian en plus c'est Ricky qui lui a dit  
Tyler: Ça m'étonne pas mais si tu continues à laisser couler tu va la perdre, ne viens pas te plaindre si Ricky et Amy se remettent ensemble  
Ben: Ça va pas de me dire des trucs pareil Tyler  
Tyler: Je te dis juste que si tu te bouges pas pour la reconquérir Ricky va en profiter, tu sais comment il fait avec les filles  
Ben: Oui mais là c'est pas n'importe quel fille, c'est Amy  
Tyler: Justement, n'oublie pas qu'ils ont un enfant qui les lie déjà. Bon moi j'ai finis de manger, j'ai plus cours je rentre chez moi. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis

Tyler avait dit ça en se levant de sa chaise, il remit son sac à dos et il partit déposer son plateau avant de quitter la cantine ainsi que le lycée en l'enceinte de celui-ci pour rentrer chez lui. Ben quand à lui il continua de méditer sur ce que son ami venait de lui dire, il avait raison. Si il n'agissait pas vite Amy allait lui filer entre les doigts et ça il ne s'en remettrait pas. Du côté d'Amy et Ricky ils étaient toujours en grande conversation enfin pas si grande que ça faut pas exagérer et ils mangeaient en même temps

Amy: Dis-moi t'étais sérieux toute à l'heure ?  
Ricky: De quoi tu parles ?  
Amy: Quand tu as dis que dans ta vie il n'y avait rien de plus important que John et moi  
Ricky un peu surpris: Oui je l'étais, pourquoi ?  
Amy: Parce que ça te ressemble pas de parler comme ça, je sais que John est ta priorité mais je ne le suis pas  
Ricky: Tu es la mère de mon fils, c'est évident que tu es importante pour moi  
Amy: C'est juste que ça me fais bizarre de t'entendre dire ça  
Ricky: Pourquoi ça ?  
Amy: Pour rien, oublie  
Ricky: Comme tu veux

Après avoir terminer de déjeuner ils retournèrent en cours et quand les cours furent terminé Amy alla travailler à la garderie de la paroisse et lui il alla de son côté à la boucherie, le seul inconvénient c'était que Ben était froid avec lui alors que ça devrait être l'inverse après tout c'est lui qui a couché avec Adrian


	3. Chapitre 3: Rapprochement Partie 1

**Partie 3**

Deux mois plus tard, le premier anniversaire de John c'est déroulé en stricte intimité, en effet Ricky a pensé que se serait mieux vu que les parents d'Amy ne pouvaient pas être présent alors ils ont fêter l'anniversaire du petit dans l'appartement du jeune homme, Ricky a dormit sur le canapé et il a laissé son lit à la mère de son fils. Adrian et Ricky ne s'adressaient plus la parole quand à Ben et Amy et bien ils se disaient bonjour quand ils se voyaient et c'est tout. Aujourd'hui c'était le mariage le Léo et Betty, pratiquement tout le monde étaient invités. Les parents d'Adrian se sont eux aussi marié mais la veille du mariage de Léo et Betty. Il y a toujours des conséquences aux décisions qu'on prend et aux choix qu'on fait, il suffit de faire une erreur pour que toute notre vie soit chamboulé et bien c'est bel et bien le cas pour Adrian et Ben. Ricky et Amy arrivèrent ensemble a la petite fête du mariage de Léo et Betty, Amy avait passé la nuit chez Ricky, le jeune homme avait dormit sur le canapé et Amy dans le lit du jeune homme. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse journée tout les trois. Aujourd'hui la mère adoptive de Ricky avait proposé de gardé John et Robbie afin que Ricky et Amy puisse aller au mariage.

**Villa des Boykewich, dehors**

Ashley dansait un slow avec son petit ami sur la piste de danse sous l'étroite surveillance de Georges qui avait du mal de voir sa fille cadette sortir avec un garçon mais ce qui lui fesait le plus peur c'était qu'elle aussi fasse l'amour, elle est beaucoup trop jeune mais il espérait que la situation d'Amy pousse Ashley a ne surtout pas faire l'amour au lycée.

Amy: C'est gentil à ta mère d'avoir proposé de garder John et Robbie  
Ricky: Ma mère adore s'occuper des enfants, c'est son métier en plus  
Amy: Oui j'ai vu, il y a beaucoup de jeunes enfants chez tes parents  
Ricky: Oui ces enfants ont tous subit des maltraitances où alors ils ont été abandonner. Au faite j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose  
Amy: Quoi ?  
Ricky les mains dans les poches de son pantalon: Tu es vraiment très belle  
Amy: Merci, tu es pas mal toi aussi

Ricky était habillé d'un costard gris, d'une chemise blanche avec le col légèrement ouvert, il était vraiment très élégant, il avait sortit ses mains des poches de son pantalon. Quand à Amy elle était habillé d'une robe rouge bordeaux avec des brettelle et une veste noir. La robe lui arrivait en dessous du genoux, elle était vraiment magnifique. Ensemble ils étaient vraiment bien assortit au niveau vestimentaire mais il faut savoir que Ricky n'est plus se dragueur égoïste qu'il était, il a énormément changé un an et demie. La chanson sur laquelle dansait les couples sur la piste de danse était "Sweet and Low" d'Augustana.

Ricky tendant sa main à Amy: Tu m'accordes cette danse  
Amy hésitante: Euh...oui je veux bien

Amy mit sa main dans celle de Ricky et le jeune homme entraina sa cavalière sur la piste de danse, elle passa se bras autour du coup du jeune homme et celui-ci encercla la taille de sa cavalière qu'il trouvait particulièrement magnifique. Ricky n'avait jamais vu Amy aussi belle, bien sur elle est belle mais là il devait bien avouer qu'elle était radieuse. Les deux adolescent se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux ce que tout le monde remarqua enfin ceux qui les connaissent ainsi que leurs amis et la famille d'Amy

Georges: Oh non j'y crois pas, non ça va pas recommencer  
Anne: Arrêtes un peu Georges  
Georges: Non mais tu es aveugle, Amy et Ricky  
Anne: Et bah quoi ils dansent  
Georges: Ricky a forcément autre chose derrière la tête  
Anne: Tu vois toujours le pire  
Georges: Et toi tu n'es pas assez méfiante envers lui, je te rappelle qu'il là mise enceinte  
Anne: Je sais et c'était il y a plus d'un an, tu veux que je te confie un truc  
Georges: Quel truc ?  
Anne: Je suis persuadé qu'un jour où l'autre ils finiront ensemble  
Ashley en arrivant vers ses parents: Moi aussi  
Georges: Non mais ça tourne pas rond vous deux  
Ashley: Papa, ils sont une famille et le lien qu'il y a entre eux c'est pour toute la vie  
Georges: Non ils ne sont pas une famille  
Ashley: Pourquoi parce qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ?  
Georges: Exactement  
Anne: Ça finira par arriver et Ashley a raison, ils sont jeune mais ils sont une famille et il se peut que John les rapproche d'avantage qu'ils ne le sont déjà  
Georges: Ricky et Amy, non impossible  
Anne: Moi je te dis que ça arrivera, peut être pas maintenant mais tôt où tard ça arrivera.  
Ashley: Je suis d'accord avec maman, en plus tu devrais voir comment Ricky protège Amy  
Georges & Anne: Comment ça ?  
Ashley: L'autre jour au lycée y a un mec qui s'en ai prit à Amy, il lui serrait fort le bras et tout à coup Ricky a débouler et il a attrapé le mec par derrière pour ensuite le bloquer contre les casiers. Ensuite il lui a dit de laisser Amy tranquille sinon il allait avoir a faire à lui, sérieux ce mec aurait pu enfin vous voyez si Ricky n'était pas arriver  
Georges & Anne étonné: Et comment t'es au courant de ça et pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?  
Ashley: Je pensais qu'Amy vous l'avait dit. J'ai tout vu et pratiquement tout les élèves ont assisté à la scène ainsi qu'au moment où Amy a fondu en larmes dans les bras de Ricky

Georges et Anne étaient surpris et étonné enfin surtout Georges car Anne ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, elle a pu remarqué tout au long de cette année a quel point Ricky avait changé mais le faite qu'il soit si protecteur avec Amy ne la surprend pas tellement, ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et ils ont un enfant ensemble, John. Georges lui avait du mal a imaginé qu'un jour Ricky puisse devenir son gendre mais après tout peut arriver, le destin nous surprend tous.

Amy gênée: Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais tout le monde nous observe  
Ricky: J'ai remarqué et alors, ça te gêne ?  
Amy: Un peu oui  
Ricky: Pourquoi ?  
Amy: Parce que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'observe comme ça et encore moins de danser avec toi  
Ricky esquissant un demi-sourire: On a jamais danser ensemble  
Amy: C'est vrai, c'est une première  
Ricky: Il y a plein de chose qu'on a jamais fait ensemble

La musique venait de se terminer et cela tombait à pique car Ricky venait de s'engager sur une conversation avec Amy qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise et pourtant il fallait bien qu'ils en parlent tout les deux. Le jeune homme s'écarta de sa cavalière et il alla au fond du jardin. Amy quand à elle n'avait pas finit cette conversation et elle comptait bien la continuer, elle alla rejoindre Ricky ce que tout le monde remarqua et elle reprit leurs conversation

Amy: Tu sais que ça se fait de planter les gens oh milieu d'une conversation  
Ricky: Désolé, la musique était terminée  
Amy: C'est pas une raison. Dis moi qu'est ce que tu voulais dire dans "Il y a plein de chose qu'on a jamais fait ensemble"  
Ricky: Laisse tomber  
Amy: Non je veux savoir  
Ricky: De toute manière les choses sont tels quels le sont et on y peut rien  
Amy: Comment ça ?  
Ricky: Je veux dire que les choses auraient pu être différentes  
Amy: Différentes comment ?  
Ricky: Je ne sais pas Amy mais honnêtement quel chance avions-nous en tant que couple ?  
Amy surprise: Pourquoi tu me demande ça  
Ricky: C'est toi qui voulait savoir, et bien le fond c'est ça  
Amy: Je sais pas quel chance on aurait eu  
Ricky: Moi je vais te dire, aucune  
Amy: On a jamais vraiment été ensemble  
Ricky: C'est vrai mais on a jamais eu de seconde chance, Ben était toujours là à voler à ton secours lorsque tu attendais John  
Amy: On est plus ensemble lui et moi et tu le sais  
Ricky: Je sais mais ça ne change rien  
Amy: C'est vrai mais jamais j'accepterais d'être avec un garçon qui me trompe  
Ricky: Et moi j'ai jamais dis que je voulais être avec une fille qui accepte et qui comprenne ça  
Amy: Là je suis perdu  
Ricky regardant Amy dans les yeux: Peut être que j'ai envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui me change, qui me pousse à devenir meilleur  
Amy: Est-ce que je dois y voir un message caché ?  
Ricky: Et est-ce que tu veux y voir un message caché ?  
Amy: On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question  
Ricky en humidifiant ses lèvres: Je sais, désolé  
Amy: C'est pas grave, après tout on est amis  
Ricky plongeant son regard dans celui d'Amy: Vraiment ?  
Amy: Oui nous sommes deux amis qui ont un fils

Les deux adolescents se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Ricky et Amy on un enfant mais ils ne sont pas en couple cependant ils forment quand même une famille, une famille différente que la plupart des autres familles mais une famille tout de même. Les amis des deux adolescents ainsi que la famille d'Amy pouvaient voir ce qui se passaient entre Ricky et Amy, Georges n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait mais sa femme où plutôt son ex-femme n'était pas très surprise mais tout à coup Ricky approcha son visage d'Amy et il l'embrassa tendrement ce qui surpris tout ceux qui connaissait les deux adolescent et bien évidement ce baiser Ben et Adrian l'avaient vu, Tyler avait raison en disant que si Ben ne fesait rien pour reconquérir Amy celle-ci se tournera à nouveau vers le père de son fils mais ce que personne sauf Anne et Ashley pouvaient envisager c'était que Ricky puisse vouloir une vrai relation avec Amy. Après avoir embrassé Amy e jeune homme se recula et il attendit la réaction de la jeune fille, il craignait qu'elle le gifle mais il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de l'avoir embrasser


	4. Chapitre 4: Rapprochement Partie 2

**Partie 4**

Il y a toujours des conséquences aux décisions qu'on prend et aux choix qu'on fait, il suffit de faire une erreur pour que toute notre vie soit chamboulé et bien c'est bel et bien le cas pour Adrian et Ben. En effet la nuit que Ben et Adrian ont passé ensemble a eu des répercussion et cela va bien plus que d'avoir brisé le cœur Ricky, cette nuit là ils se sont protégé mais le préservatif à craqué et ils ont conçu un enfant, Adrian attend un enfant de Ben. Elle là annoncé à Ben lors du mariage du père de celui-ci. La jeune adolescente a longuement hésité entre l'avortement et le garder et elle a finalement décidé de le garder, aujourd'hui Adrian comprend ce qu'Amy a endurer quand elle attendait John. L'annonce de la grossesse de la jeune adolescente ne tarda pas à se répandre au lycée et bien ça arriva aux oreilles de Ricky et d'Amy qui le prirent assez mal à cause du faite que ce ne soit pas Adrian et Ben qui le leurs dit mais plutôt des gens qu'ils connaissaient pas cependant ça ne changeait pas aux liens qui unissent les quatre ados. Ricky n'adresse presque plus la parole à Adrian, il parle à peine à Ben et encore ça doit être par pur civilisation. Amy quand à elle était toujours amie avec Adrian malgré la situation, quand à Ben et bien ils parlent sans plus.

Du côté d'Ashley, et bien ça commence à devenir sérieux entre Josh et elle d'où la raison pour laquelle elle a demandé à sa mère la pilule mais Anne a refusé estimant que sa fille était bien trop jeune pour avoir des rapport sexuels, devant le refus de sa mère Ashley c'est alors tourné vers son père mais Georges aussi était contre, il préférait qu'elle attende d'avoir terminer le lycée. Ashley lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire l'amour au lycée mais comme avec Josh ça devient sérieux elle préfère être prudente afin de ne pas se retrouver dans la situation d'Amy et Adrian. Georges et Anne décidèrent finalement et lui autoriser à prendre la pilule car ils ne voulaient pas qu'Ashley se retrouve enceinte elle aussi à seulement quinze ans.

Du côté de Ricky et Amy et bien disons que les choses ont un peu évolué, en effet durant le mariage de Léo et Betty Ricky a embrassé Amy, un baiser voulut par les deux adolescent et il y en a eu un autre quelque secondes après mais par contre là Amy y a répondu. Après ce second baiser ils ont décidé de discuter un peu.

Amy: Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?  
Ricky: Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi ?  
Amy: Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé  
Ricky: Toi aussi tu m'as embrassé enfin tu as répondu à mon second baiser  
Amy: Oui mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la première fois  
Ricky: Parce que j'en avais envie, on en avait envie tout les deux  
Amy: Oui c'est vrai, mais ça ne devra plus se reproduire  
Ricky: Pourquoi ça ?  
Amy: Parce qu'on est pas un couple, qu'on en jamais vraiment été un  
Ricky: Et si on était un couple ?, si on sortait ensemble  
Amy: Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi où c'est simplement une supposition ?  
Ricky: Et si je le voulais, tu voudrais  
Amy: Je ne sais pas  
Ricky: D'accord, est ce que je peux te poser une question  
Amy: Je t'écoute  
Ricky: Est-ce qu'on pourrait encore coucher ensemble ?, je veux dire si toi et moi on décidait de se donner une seconde chance  
Amy gênée: Whoh, whoh. La conversation dévie là

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Amy inspira profondément puis elle continua:

Amy: Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si on pourra jamais recoucher ensemble. Est-ce que tu pourrais ne plus coucher avec toutes les filles avec qui tu en as l'occasion ?  
Ricky: J'y travaille  
Amy: Ce qui veut dire que tu couches toujours à droite à gauche  
Ricky: Je couche toujours à droite à gauche  
Amy: Eh bien si tu veux recoucher avec moi il va falloir arrêter  
Ricky sérieusement: Je vais arrêter  
Amy: Ricky c'est une chose de le dire mais c'est une autre chose de ne le faire qu'avec moi. Et ce ne devra être qu'avec moi, je veux une relation exclusive. Et même là je voudrais que tu passes des tests de dépistage de MST et tout le reste avant de coucher avec toi et je veux quand même utiliser des préservatifs  
Ricky: Eh bien je ne voudrais pas que tu prenne la pilule  
Amy: Je prends la pilule  
Ricky: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prends-tu la pilule ?  
Amy: A cause de toi. Parce que je sais ce qui peut arriver et ça n'arrivera plus jamais sans que je le veuille  
Ricky déçue: Donc tu dis qu'un jour tu voudrais d'autres enfants ?  
Amy en allant s'asseoir à côté de Ricky: Je ne sais pas. J'aime John, je l'aime vraiment. J'aimerais que nous soyons plus vieux mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aime tellement que c'est fou, il est trop mignon, tu ne trouve pas ?  
Ricky: C'est mon enfant, bien sur qu'il est mignon. Je suis mignon  
Amy: Nous sommes une mignonne petite famille...pas une famille mais quoi que nous soyons  
Ricky: Que veux-tu que nous soyons ?  
Amy: Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je pense que c'est trop tôt pour le dire. Je ne sais pas  
Ricky: Moi non plus. John a un an, il marche. Peut être que nous devrions décider  
Amy: Il marche bizarrement  
Ricky: Il court bizarrement. Sérieusement on pourrais essayer de voir si on a une chance en tant que couple  
Amy: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas essayer ?  
Ricky: Je ne sais pas  
Amy: On pourrait commencer par avoir un rancard  
Ricky: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Amy: Je veux dire un rendez-vous. Tu m'appelle et tu m'invites à sortir où je t'appelle et je t'invite à sortir et on va diner où voir un film où toi, moi et John pourrions aller au cirque. Je m'en fiche tant qu'on sort ensemble  
Ricky: Je n'ai pas de rancard Amy, je préfère rejoindre un cirque plutôt qu'avoir un rancard. Un rancard ce ce que font les mecs quand ils essayent de coucher avec une fille, je ne dois pas faire ça  
Amy prenant la main de Ricky: Tu n'as pas de rancard ?  
Ricky: Je n'ai pas de rancard  
Amy: Tu ne veux pas de rancard avec moi même si tu pensais qu'avoir un rancard avec moi pourrait mener à faire l'amour avec moi ?  
Ricky: Non je ne voudrais pas. Je ne comprend pas...rancard, c'est juste une perte de temps  
Amy: Merci  
Ricky plongeant son regard dans celui d'Amy: Pas de problème

Amy embrassa tendrement Ricky et le jeune homme répondit tendrement au baiser avant de le rompre puis Amy reprit la parole

Amy: Passe la nuit avec moi ce soir, s'il te plais  
Ricky: On verra, en attendant tu veux bien m'accorder une autre danse

Il avait dit ça en lui tendant sa main et Amy joigna sa main à la sienne, les deux adolescent se rendirent une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse et cette fois si tout le monde les regarda encore plus que la dernière fois pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient pratiquement tous assister à la scène des baisers que les jeunes adolescents avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt ce qui était loin d'être du gout de Ben et Adrian qui étaient blessé. Arrivé sur la piste de danse on aurait pu croire que tout le monde allaient leurs tomber dessus mais non personne, la musique n'était pas un slow quoique ça n'aurait pas déranger certaine personnes bien au contraire, la fête était au rendez-vous et tout le monde s'amusait après tout c'est ça l'important. Le soir venu après la fête Amy et Ricky sont allé récupéré John et Robbie chez la mère du jeune homme et ils étaient rentré chez les Juergens même si au début Ricky était réticent à l'idée de passé la nuit avec Amy car il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de ses parents mais il a finit par céder devant l'insistance d'Amy. Après avoir couché John Amy alla se changé dans la salle de bain et quand elle retourna dans sa chambre elle trouve Ricky endormit sur son lit, il avait ôter sa veste, sa cravate et ses chaussures. les manche de sa chemise avait été retrousser, Amy alla se coucher aux côtés de Ricky et elles les recouvra de la couette puis elle s'endormit

Ricky et Amy avaient décidé de se donné une chance en tant que couple et ils allaient profité de cet été pour voir si ils avaient la moindre chance. Quand à Ben et Adrian et bien ils ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble et le jeune homme commence peu à peu à se remettre de son histoire avec Amy, elle a été son premier amour et jamais il ne l'oubliera mais il est temps qu'il tourne la page d'ailleurs il y a plus où moins une semaine il a offert de bague d'amitié à Adrian et il se dit qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle et si un jour ses sentiments pour elle évolue il pourrait l'épouser.

**Appartement de Ricky**

Ce soir Ricky et Amy avait convenu de se voir, c'était une sorte de rancard mais la jeune adolescente savait que Ricky n'avait jamais de rendez vous donc ils c'étaient mit d'accord pour qu'elle le retrouve elle même chez lui avec John. Le repas était dressé et Ricky portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas boutonné jusqu'en haut, le jeune homme était un peu stressé car il n'a jamais eu de véritable rendez-vous avec Amy mais c'est pas un rancard. Quand la sonnette retentit il inspira et expira profondément avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il fut comme subjugué par la beauté d'Amy. Elle est toujours ravissante mais ce soir elle était encore plus, elle était comme un ange tombé du ciel.

Amy était habillé d'un robe noir avec des bretelle lui arrivant un petit peu au dessus du genou, elle portait un collier en argente ainsi que de nouvelle boucle d'oreille. Ses cheveux étaient relevé en chignon mise à part quelque mèches qui retombait sur son visage. Quand à John lui il était habillé d'un chemise verte, d'une petite cravate bleu marine et d'un pantalon beige ainsi que des chaussure noire. Ricky regardait Amy de la tête au pied tellement était magnifique

Amy tenant John dans ses bras: Dis Bonjour à papa, John  
Ricky fixant Amy: Tu es vraiment jolie, Amy  
Amy en souriant: Merci. Tu es vraiment beau aussi

Ricky baissa les yeux comme pour se regarder puis Amy reprit la parole

Amy: Je peux entrer ?  
Ricky revenant sur terre: Oh, oui. Bien sur, entre  
Amy entrant et posant John au sol: Ok, chéri. Hé, vas voir tes jouets  
Ricky fermant la porte derrière Amy: Tu es vraiment jolie  
Amy en rougissant légèrement: Tu as déjà dis ça, mais encore merci  
Ricky: Tu vas t'habiller comme ça tout le temps ?  
Amy: Je ne sais pas, c'est notre premier rendez-vous en quelque sorte. Je voulais paraître spéciale  
Ricky: Tu es spécial Amy. Et... et tu ne veux pas avoir un autre enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne sais pas si je peux rester loin de toi si tu t'habille comme ça  
Amy: Peut être que dans quelques mois tu n'auras pas à rester loin de moi. Nous verrons comment ça se passera pour toi et toutes les autres femmes de ta vies  
Ricky: Ouais, nous verrons

Amy et Ricky se dirigèrent vers la table du salon et la jeune adolescent prit John dans ses bras puis elle l'installa dans sa chaise haute. Ricky tira la chaise d'Amy et celle-ci s'avança puis le jeune homme prit place en face et une fois assit ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux puis le jeune homme tendit sa main et Amy posa sa main dans celle de Ricky

Ricky: Salut  
Amy: Salut  
Ricky: Je suis heureux que tu sois à la maison  
Amy: Je suis heureuse d'être à la maison

Sur ses mots Ricky ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce sourire était à la fois heureux et radieux. Après quelques minutes à se fixer dans les yeux le jeune homme servit le plat d'entré qu'il avait concocter. Bon d'accord il était loin d'être un chef cuistot pas en allant sur internet il a trouver des recettes facile à faire. Pour Amy et Ricky c'était le plat que le jeune homme avait mijoter par contre pour leurs fils c'était deux petits pots. Durant tout le repas les deux adolescents discutèrent et par conséquent ils apprenaient à se connaître, il y a plus d'un an ils avaient simplement coucher ensemble ce qui avait eu pour conséquence la naissance de John mais là ce soir ils apprenaient à se connaître et ils allaient faire ça pendant un petit bou de temps. Cette soirée était vraiment parfaite, ils étaient réunit tout les trois autour d'un repas espérons qu'il y aura d'autre comme celle là

**Maison des Juergens**

Du côté des Juergens c'était à peu près la même chose, ils dinaient en famille sauf que personne n'était sur son trente et un, Robbie était en pyjama et Ashley ne l'était pas encore. Georges était un peu inquiet de savoir Amy chez Ricky surtout après ce qui c'était passé au mariage mais bon il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa fille de vouloir être avec le père de son fils c'est à dire Ricky et vu comme c'est partie les intuitions d'Anne et d'Ashley risquent de s'avérer être vrai

Georges: On aurait pas du laisser Amy aller chez Ricky  
Anne: Georges ils vont simplement dîner, c'est ne quelques sortes leurs premier rendez-vouz  
Gorges: Et si jamais ils...enfin tu vois  
Anne: Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera ce soir, peut être dans quelques mois si tout va bien  
Georges: Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise  
Ashley: Si ça arrive ils se protégeront à moins qu'ils veulent un autre enfant  
Anne: Ashley ce n'est pas drole  
Ashley: Désolé  
Anne: A propos de ce sujet là il faudrait qu'on discuter toute les deux et je ne veux pas parler de Ricky et Amy mais de toi et Josh  
Ashley: Ok mais pas maintenant  
Anne: On en discutera plus tard

Ils continuèrent de dîner même si Georges était plus qu'inquiet au faite qu'Amy soit chez Ricky cependant il devait bien reconnaître que le jeune adolescent a beaucoup changé et qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien mais savoir que Ricky et Amy envisagent de se remettre ensemble ne l'enchantait bien au contraire  
**  
Appartement de Ricky**

Du côté de Ricky et Amy et bien ils venaient terminer de manger le plat principal et John avait finit son repas, le petit s'amusait avec ses jouet par terre. Ricky arrivera avec deux assiettes de Tiramisù, ce n'était pas un dessert facile à réalisé mais il il y était parvenu en suivant parfaitement les instructions à la lettre

Ricky: J'espère qu'il sera bon, je tiens à te dire que je suis pas un as de la cuisine  
Amy: Jusque là c'était très bon, tu sais t'avais pas besoins de mettre les petits plats dans les grands  
Ricky: C'est pas ce que j'ai fais, j'ai été sur google  
Amy: C'est vrai qu'internet est un outil pleins d'informations  
Ricky: Ouais, je suis tombé sur un site où il y avait pleins de recettes facile à réaliser  
Amy: Je te rassure moi non plus je suis pas super doué mais j'apprends dans les livres de ma mère  
Ricky: De toute manière moi j'ai du apprendre à prendre soins de moi très jeune  
Amy: Mais t'étais en famille d'accueil  
Ricky: Oui mais j'étais disons plutôt renfermer, heureusement avec la temps j'ai appris à devenir plus sociable  
Amy: En tout cas tu t'occupes très bien de John  
Ricky: Merci, je ferais tout pour être un bon papa  
Amy: Tu l'es Ricky  
Ricky en fesant un sourire: Merci Amy  
Amy: De rien, je le pense. Bon et si on le goutait ce fameux désert

Ricky et Amy continuèrent de dîner et quand ils eurent terminer le jeune homme débarrassa et il fit la vaisselle mais Amy lui donna un coup de main, Ricky avait enlever sa veste et il avait retrousser les manches de sa chemise afin de ne pas la mouillé. Pendant que ses parent fesaient la vaisselle tout en discutant John s'amusait avec son camion dans le salon, le petit avait été prendre un de ses jouet dans sa chambre. L'avantage c'est qu'il avait autant de jouet chez son père que chez sa mère. Après avoir fait la vaisselle les deux adolescents allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, il était encore tôt et Amy avait la permission de minuit donc ils avaient tout le temps pour apprendre à se connaître d'avantage mais aussi à passer de temps en famille avec leurs fils. En parlant du petit il délaissa son camion et se mit à courir vers son papa, Ricky l'attrapa et le souleva dans ses bras

Ricky: Eh doucement mon bonhomme tu vas finir par tomber  
Amy: Depuis qu'il marche c'est une vrai petite fusée  
Ricky: Oui j'ai remarqué mais au moins ça l'épuise de gambader de partout  
Amy: T'as raison

Ricky venait d'installer John entre lui et Amy, le petit regardait tantôt sa mère tantôt son père avant de blottir dans les bras de son père. La jeune adolescent était contente de voir John avec Ricky, elle avait bien fait de lui accordé la garde partagé légalement car elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour John et qu'il était un très bon père depuis la naissance du petit. Quand à Ricky lui il était ravit de voir son fils, bien sur il l'avait tout les week-end mais il venait aussi lui rendre visite chez Amy mais ce soir c'était pas la même chose, ce soir c'était en quelque sorte son premier rendez-vous avec Amy mais il n'aimait pas le terme "rancard" car c'est ce que les mecs font quand ils veulent couchez avec une fille et c'est pas ce que Ricky veut. Non il veut apprendre à connaître Amy et voir si en tant que couple ils ont une chance. Les heures passèrent et John finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père, Ricky proposa de raccompagner Amy et John et la jeune adolescent accepta avec plaisir. Sur le chemin en direction de la maison des Juergens Ricky portait John dan ses bras, une fois arrivé devant la maison ils entrèrent tout les deux pour couchez leurs fils, ils le mettèrent en pyjama et le couchèrent puis ils l'embrassèrent chacun le tour. Les deux adolescent redescendirent et arrivés devant la porte Amy et Ricky se retrouvèrent face à face

Amy: Merci de nous avoir raccompagné  
Ricky: Je t'en prie c'est normal  
Amy: C'était une super soirée et le repas était très bon  
Ricky: Merci. Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée

Ricky regarda Amy droit dans les yeux avant de posé tendrement sa main sur sa joue, sous le contact de la main chaude et douce du jeune homme Amy se sentait fondre comme neige au soleil puis Ricky approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Amy puis il l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune adolescente répondit au doux baiser du jeune homme avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux brun du père de son fils. Après quelques minutes Ricky rompit le baiser et il se recula

Ricky: On se voit demain au lycée  
Amy: Oui on se voit demain, bonne nuit Ricky  
Ricky: Bonne nuit à toi aussi et fais de beau rêves

Ricky caressa de nouveau la joue d'Amy avant de déposer un doux baiser remplit de tendresse sur le font de la jeune fille puis il sortit de la maison et il rentra chez lui, une fois Ricky sortit Amy referma la porte et elle monta à l'étage avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se démaquilla & détacha ses cheveux, se brossa les dents et elle se mit en pyjama puis elle alla se coucher. Une fois arrivé chez lui Ricky alla dans la salle de bain, il se mit en pyjama, se brossa les dents et il alla se coucher


	5. Chapter 5: Sentiments

**Partie 5**

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis le mariage de Léo et Betty, beaucoup de choses se sont passés pour tout le monde. Tout d'abord c'est les grandes vacances d'été, Amy et Ricky sont officiellement un couple même si Georges a eu du mal à s'y faire au début mais aujourd'hui il l'accepte mieux. Le petit John est âgé de plus d'un an et c'est fou comme il grandit au plus grand bohneur de ses parents. Georges et Anne se sont remarié et Robbie a fêter son premier anniversaire il y a une semaine où toute la famillé était réuni y comprit Ricky et Josh, le petit ami d'Ashley. En parlant de Josh et Ashley et bien c'est toujours le grand amour cependant ils n'ont pas fait l'amour pour autant car la jeune adolescente ne se sent pas prête pour ça pour le moment ce que Josh comprennait tout à fait. Quand à Adrian et Ben et bien ils ont tiré un trait sur leurs histoires respectives avec Ricky et Amy ce qui les a poussé à se rapproché et Ben a offert une bague d'amitié à Adrian. Pendant plus d'une semaine Ben et Adrian se sont demandé si ils pouvaient tombé amoureux et la vérité c'est qu'ils pourraient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, nous les retrouvons quelques mois plus tard où ils sortent ensemble. Le plus drôle c'est qu'ils ont toujours pensé que le personnes qui leurs étaient destinés étaient Amy et Ricky et en fin de compte ce n'est pas le cas. En parlant d'Amy et Ricky et bien ils forment officiellement un couple et le jeune homme est totalement fidèle à sa petite amie d'ailleurs les deux adolescents ont remit le couvert mais c'est totalement différent de ce qui c'est passé au camps de la fanfart car aujourd'hui ils ont une relation exclusive et sérieuse mais ils pensent aussi à se protéger car ils ne veulent pas un autre enfant du moins pour l'instant

**Maison des Juergens**

Ricky et Amy étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Voilà à présent trois mois que Amy et Ricky sortaient ensemble de manière officiel et exclusive. En ce moment même , Le jeune homme était en train d'admirer sa petite amie alors qu'elle dormait encore.. Amy était vraiment très belle .. Il lui remit doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et la regarda en souriant alors qu'elle se réveillait. Il ne ratait pas une miette du réveil de sa petite amie, il n'avait pas oser la réveiller tellement elle est encore plus belle quand elle dort et puis elle avait aussi besoins de repos. Cette nuit ils avaient pourtant fait que dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais John avait été un peu grognon cette nuit et donc Ricky et Amy ont du se lever à plusieurs reprises. Amy commençait à se réveiller doucement et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Ricky qui la regardait

Amy un peu endormie: Bonjour  
Ricky en souriant: Bonjour  
Amy: Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
Ricky: Quelques minutes seulement. Je te regardais dormir .  
Amy: Pourquoi donc ?  
Ricky: Parce que tu es encore plus belle quand tu dors .  
Amy embrassant doucement Ricky: Merci .  
Ricky: De rien. Tu as bien dormis ?  
Amy: Oui et toi ?  
Ricky: Oui pour le peu que j'ai dormis  
Amy: Au faite merci d'être resté cette nuit  
Ricky: C'est surtout ta mère qu'il faut remercier n'empêche qu'il faudrait peut être qu'on se prépare pour aller au lycée  
Amy: Oui tu as raison

Ricky et Amy se préparèrent mais comme le jeune homme termina en premier il alla préparer John, le doucher et l'habiller puis il retourna dans la chambre d'Amy qui venait de terminer de s'habiller

Amy en souriant: Eh mais c'est les deux hommes de ma vie. Bonjour John

Le petit John gambada tranquillement avec son doudou dans ses bras, ses parents quand à eux se souriaient et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand tout à coup Ashley déboula dans la chambre d'Amy

Ashley: Désolé les amoureux, je ne fais que passé. Amy je t'emprunte une veste a plus

Ashley sortit de la chambre de sa sœur aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrer ce qui exaspérait Amy car Ashley avait quand même suffisamment de vêtements dans ses placards alors pourquoi venir lui prendre des affaires

Amy: Pourquoi vient-elle me prendre mes affaires, elle en a pourtant bien assez dans sa chambre  
Ricky: Je sais pas, en tout cas elle a le chic pour tomber au mauvais moment  
Amy: C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire  
Ricky: Dis ça te dirais qu'on aille déposer John ensemble  
Amy: Oui ce serait génial

John alla vers son père en marchant, depuis que le petit savait marcher il gambadait de partout. C'est une vrai petite fusée comme Amy le dit si souvent mais elle adore le voir marcher et courir de partout sans oublier que plus il grandit plus il ressemble à Ricky. Une fois arrivée devant son père John tendit ses bras vers lui afin que celui-ci le prenne dans ses bras

John: Popaaa  
Ricky en soulevant John dans ses bras: Oui mon chéri papa est là

Une fois dans les bras de son papa John cala sa tête dans le creux du coup de son père, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son fils. Bien sur Ricky aime Amy tout autant et depuis la naissance de John il s'efforce d'être un bon père, un meilleur parent que les siens ne l'ont été quand il était enfant et encore c'est un neuphémisme. On pourrait qualifier l'enfance de Ricky comme un film d'horreur tout droit sortit Hollywood, c'était l'enfer et le plus miraculeux c'est qu'il y est survécu et qu'il s'en soit sortit cependant il consulte psychologue depuis de très nombreuse années. Amy caressa le dos de son fils avant d'aller prendre sa veste et son sac à dos, quand à Ricky lui il avait tout sur ses épaules. Amy, Ricky et John sortèrent de la chambre de la jeune fille et ils sortèrent de la maison après avoir saluer les parents d'Amy, ils déposèrent John à la crèche ensemble avant de filer au lycée.

**Lycée, dans les couloirs**

La sonnerie qui devrait annoncé l'entrée des lycéens dans l'enceinte n'avait pas encore retenti et pourtant il y a avait déjà pas mal d'adolescents qui étaient rentrés y comprit Amy, Ricky, Ben, Adrian, Madison, Lauren, Ashley, Josh, Jessie et Jack. Lorsque Ricky et Amy franchisèrent l'entée du bâtiment main dans la main tout le monde se retourna sur eux, ils n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux en voyant ces deux là ensemble, faut croire qu'avoir un enfant renforce les liens de deux personnes voir même que ça les rapproches d'avantages. Ceux qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à voir Amy et Ricky en couple c'était bien évidemment Ben et Adrian, vu leurs histoires ça se comprend. A présent enceinte de trois mois le ventre d'Adrian était un petit peu arrondit et elle et Ben connaissaient à présent le sexe de leurs bébé, ils allaient avoir une petite fille comme le jeune l'avait présentit et éspéré. Ricky et Amy avaient l'habitude qu'on les dévisages mais ils s'en fichaient un peu, ils allèrent près de leurs casiers et comme par hasard cette année ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre

Amy ouvrant son casier: Sérieusement ils ont pas autre chose à faire qu'à nous dévisager  
Ricky ouvrant lui aussi son casier: Ils ont besoins de leurs lots de potins quotidien  
Amy: Oui mais pourquoi nous ?  
Ricky: Je sais pas trop mais tu sais quoi je m'en fiche. Si ça les amuse de nous dévisager bah qu'ils continuent  
Amy: Mais c'est vraiment énervant, je me sens comme quand j'attendais John  
Ricky: Je sais mais toi et moi on a murit et grandit depuis un an et demie, l'attitude qu'ils ont c'est vraiment n'importe quoi  
Amy: Oui et plus particulièrement certaines personnes  
Ricky: Laisse-moi deviner, Ben et Adrian  
Amy: Exactement  
Ricky: Ils sont ridicules, ils sont en couple et ils vont avoir un bébé. Faudrait qu'ils grandissent un peu  
Amy: Je suis d'accord avec toi  
Ricky: Le pire c'est que si Ben tient à être un bon père pour sa fille, il ferait mieux de commencer dès maintenant, c'est à dire se comporter en adulte  
Ben arrivant vers eux: On parle de moi  
Ricky: Oui, je disais qu'il serait tant que tu te comporte comme un adulte  
Ben: Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne  
Ricky: Sérieux t'as rien de mieux à faire, enfin toi et Adrian vous avez rien de mieux à faire qu'à nous dévisager moi et Amy  
Ben: On est pas les seules, Amy mérite mieux que toi  
Amy: Ben je suis assez grande pour savoir avec qui je veux être  
Ben: Oui mais lui il va te rendre malheureuse  
Ricky: Au lieu de te préoccuper de notre vie amoureuse soucie toi de ton enfant  
Ben: Je m'en soucie figures-toi  
Ricky fixant Ben: On dirait pas, tu vas être père et tu agis comme un gamin. Grandis un peu  
Ben: Toi aussi t'es un gamin  
Ricky: Non moi j'ai un enfant, je m'assume de ma petite personne depuis pas mal d'années et je fais passé les besoins de mon fils et d'Amy en priorité, tu peux en dire autant. J'en doute alors au lieu de te mêler de nos affaires, mêles toi des tiennes tu nous rendras services  
Amy: Ricky a raison, crois moi quand ta fille sera là tu vas avoir du boulot  
Ben: C'est pas sorcier de s'occuper d'un bébé  
Amy: C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je suis passé par là

Ben fixait Ricky d'un regard noir avant de s'en aller rejoindre Adrian, l'attitude de Ben était vraiment exaspérante malgré le faite qu'il soit amoureux d'Adrian mais elle aussi agi comme son petit ami et pourtant ils ne sont plus intéressé par leurs exs

Amy: Je le comprends plus, à croire qu'il cherche les problèmes  
Ricky refermant son casier: A mon avis il les cherches  
Amy fesant pareil: Comment-ça ?  
Ricky: Il y a quelques semaines il m'a attaqué à la boucherie  
Amy surprise et choqué: Quoi mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
Ricky: Il voulait savoir si toi et moi on avait couché ensemble et je lui ai dis que ça ne le regardait pas, que ce qui se passait entre toi et moi c'était personnel et privé  
Amy: Il a osé te demandé ça  
Ricky: Oui et comme j'ai refusé de lui dire quoique se soit il c'est attaqué à moi, j'ai du me défendre  
Amy: Tu l'as frappé ?  
Ricky: Non je l'ai repoussé d'un coup de coude et Bunny là viré  
Amy: Je vais pas dire qu'elle a bien fait mais Ben là cherché un peu  
Ricky: Oui cependant Bunny la réembauché pour qu'il puisse acheté la bague qu'il a offerte à Adrian  
Amy: Ah oui c'est la fameuse bague d'amitié  
Ricky: Franchement avant il aurait pu y réfléchir, y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'une bague coute très cher  
Amy: Oui enfin bref je tiens pas trop à savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Ben  
Ricky enlaçant Amy: Moi non plus  
Amy enlaçant à son tour son petit ami: Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu penses  
Ricky en esquissant un sourire: Je pense a toi  
Amy en souriant: Bone réponse

Amy embrassa Ricky sous les yeux de tout ceux qui les regardait et le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser tout aussi tendrement. Le jeune homme colla son front contre celui de sa petite amie en souriant

Ricky: Tu fais quoi ce soir ?  
Amy: Je m'occupe de notre fils et j'ai des cours a révisé pour les examens  
Ricky: Tu crois que je pourrais t'aider ?  
Amy: Oui bien sur et on pourrait manger ensemble  
Ricky: Tu es sur que ton père voudra ?  
Amy: T'en fais pas mon père a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment autrement dit Ashley et Josh  
Ricky: Oh je vois, en plus si tu veux je pourrais t'aider avec John et pour réviser  
Amy: J'adorerais et John est toujours content de te voir,  
Ricky: Moi aussi, je vous aime très fort tout les deux  
Amy: Nous aussi on t'aime

Tout à coup la première sonnerie se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée du lycée s'ouvrit sur un nombre incalculable d'élèves, quelques minutes plus tard la deuxième sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre. C'était l'annonce du début des cours, chacun allèrent en direction de leurs salle de cours, Ricky et Amy se rendirent aussi à leurs premier cours de la matinée main dans la main. La journée s'écoula rapidement, en sortant du travail Ricky monta a son appartement pour se changer et prendre une douche puis il partit chez Amy en voiture.

**Maison des Juergens**

Il était à présent dix huit heures, Amy était rentré du travail avec John dans ses bras i peine une demi-heure. Ses parents étaient à la maison et elle leurs avaient dit que Ricky allait passé et avant que son père ne dise quoique se soit elle avait immédiatement répliqué qu'il allait l'aider avec John et avec ses révisions, sa mère avait enchainé en lui disant que c'était une très bonne idée et qu'il était le bienvenue ici. Amy était dans le salon avec John qui jouait par terre avec ses jouet, elle était assise par terre devant la table basse et essaye de résoudre ses problèmes d'algèbre mais en vain ! Tout à coup quelqu'un entra dans le salon

Ricky adossé contre le mur: T'es superbe quand tu réfléchis  
Amy se retournant: Merci. Comment t'es entré ?  
Ricky: Ta mère m'a fait entré  
Amy: Je t'ai pas entendu entrer

Ricky alla vers son fils et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis il alla vers sa petite amie et il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Amy savoura les lèvres si douces de Ricky

Amy jettant son crayon : J'en ai marre ! J'comprends pas !  
Ricky rigolant: Quoi ?  
Amy: C'est pas drôle ! Je suis nulle ! Je ne comprends rien à l'algèbre !  
Ricky: C'est pas très compliqué, tu sais ?  
Amy: Ah ! Parce que tu comprends quelque chose à ça ?  
Ricky: Ouais ! Je te rappelle que j'ai suivis les mêmes cours que toi! Tiens, montre-moi ton problème.

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir à côté de sa petite amie

Amy: Et bien voilà ! Je ne comprends rien au x, y, a, b, -, + !  
Ricky: Reprenons dès le début !

Vingt minutes plus tard Ricky continuait d'expliquer à sa petite amie les maths

Amy: Donc, si je change le signe qui est ici, les autres changent aussi ?! C'est ça ?  
Ricky: Voilà ! Tu as compris le système !  
Amy: Merci ! Vraiment je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! Mais il y a encore un truc qui me gêne. Pourquoi ce 'a' se transforme en 'ab' ?  
Ricky: Attend, je vais te montrer.

Ricky voulut lui prendre son crayon de la main mais au lieu de ça, il lui prit la main. Tous les deux regardèrent leur main. Ricky voulut retirer sa main mais Amy la lui retient. Il la regarde dans les yeux elle aussi et ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément. Le baiser dura longtemps mais Amy dû le rompre car elle devait respirer.

Ils se regardèrent, à bout de souffle, haletant

Amy: Ricky...

Ils s'embrassent encore une fois mais plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Ricky passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Amy et celle-ci se rapproche de lui et resserra son étreinte. Il descend ses lèvres dans le cou de sa petite ami, lui arrachant quelques petits gémissements. Elle lui caresse le dos et lui embrasse le lobe de son oreille. Soudain ils se reprennèrent car c'était pas le moment pour ça surtout que leurs fils âgé de presque deux ans se trouve être dans la même pièce qu'eux. Ricky défait son étreinte et Amy réajuste ses vêtements et ses cheveux avant de se remettre au travail.

Ricky: Amy je suis...  
Amy: Tu es quoi ?  
Ricky: Je veux dire que c'est pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit pour ça.  
Amy: Comme ci c'était la première fois

Ricky lui souria

Amy: Bon, tu allais m'expliquer pourquoi ça se transformait en 'ab'.  
Ricky en lui souriant: Oui, vient par ici.

Amy s'assoit de nouveau par terre face à la table, Ricky s'asseya derrière elle. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et met ses jambes autour d'elle puis lui prend le crayon et lui fait une démonstration.

Amy: Ah ! OK ! Je comprends mieux !  
Ricky lui déposait de tendre baisers dans le cou  
Amy: Je comprends encore mieux quand tu fais ça.  
Ricky rit doucement et la retourne vers lui : Je t'aime.  
Amy: Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement et Ricky colla son front contre celui d'Amy et ils se souriaient en même temps tout en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux

Ricky: Au moins tu auras un souvenir des maths !  
Amy: Oui et bien mieux que ceux qu'on a en cours  
Ricky l'embrasse tendrement: Bon, maintenant tu devrais essayer de résoudre ce problème pour voir si tu as bien compris.  
Amy: Oui !

Un peu plus tard, Amy révisait encore ses leçons d'algèbre et grâce à l'aide de son petit ami elle commençait a y comprendre quelque chose car avant c'était équivalent a du chinois pour elle. Ricky quand à lui il s'amusait avec son fils, ils assemblait des cubes du moins John les assemblait et Ricky l'aidait un peu

Amy: Pfiou ! Je fais une pause ! Et puis c'est bientôt l'heure de préparé le dîner

Ricky: Oui ! Tu as raison.

Amy: Je vais aller me changer.

Ricky: Ok, tu veux que je m'occupe de John pendant que tu te changes  
Amy: Oui s'il te plais, tu sais où est la salle de bain et où sont ses affaires ?  
Ricky: Oui ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois que je venais m'occuper de notre fils  
Amy lui souriant: Oui t'as raison

Ricky soulevant John dans ses bras: Allez mon bonhomme c'est l'heure du bain

John ne broncha pas une seule seconde, ce petit est vraiment un gamin génial en plus d'être sage comme une image mais bon pour l'instant c'est encore un bébé, qui sait en grandissant il fera comme tout les autres enfant. Amy embrassa John sur la joue elle souria lui souria puis elle monta. Ah ! Qu'elle était bien là. Elle avait Ricky et John près d'elle. Elle se sentait heureuse et sereine. Pendant qu'Amy se changeait dans sa chambre Ricky monta a son tour à l'étage et il alla dans la chambre de John prendre une couche propre et le pyjama du petit puis il alla dans la salle de bain. Pendant que Ricky fesait prendre son bain à son fils Amy préparait le repas dans la cuisine. En haut dans la salle de bain Ricky était en train de laver les cheveux de son fils. Une fois cela fait il attrapa le jet d'eau et il rinça doucement les cheveux de son fils en fesant très attention que le shampoing ne coule pas sur ses yeux, tout en maintenant sa tête au creux de son bras gauche et ensuite il le rinça au jet d'eau. Le jeune homme arrêta l'eau et il posa le jet d'eau dans la baignoire puis il mit John debout par terre. Il prit le peignoir du petit et il enveloppa son fils dans son petit peignoir bleu afin que le petit n'attrape pas froid. une fois cela fait il vida le contenu de la baignoire

Ricky souleva John dans ses bras et il alla vers la table à langer avec son fils dans ses bras puis il posa le petit délicatement dessus. Après l'avoir sécher et appliquer de la crème hydratante pour bébé il lui mit sa couche toute propre, pendant que son père l'habillait il jouait avec la tétine de sa sucette qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains. Après lui avoir mit sa couche Ricky lui mit pyjama qui était de couleur bleu ciel. Il prit alors la brosse à cheveu de John et il lui brossa doucement ses cheveux. Le jeune papa s'amusait à chatouiller le cou de son fils qui riait aux éclats en plus d'agiter ses pieds nus

Ricky: Tu sais que t'es le plus bébé du monde et que papa t'aime plus que tout au monde

Ricky prit John dans ses bras en souriant puis il rangea la brosse à cheveux de John et il accrocha le peignoir de son fils puis il rangea les vêtements de celui-ci. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain et il descendit les escaliers puis il alla dans la cuisine retrouver Amy qui était derrière les fourneaux.

Ricky: Regardes comme elle est belle ta maman

Amy se retourna en souriant et elle alla vers Ricky et John puis elle embrassa tendrement son fils sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras

Amy: T'as vu comme il est beau ton papa

Ricky esquissa un sourire et il embrassa tendrement le front d'Amy puis il posa John par terre qui s'empressa de gambader dans le salon pour aller jouer avec ses jouets. Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine Ricky aida Amy a terminer de préparer le repas et à mettre les couverts sur la table du salon, eh oui ce soir il était invité à dîner enfin c'est surtout Amy qui là invité. Depuis que les deux adolescents sortent ensemble de manière exclusif Ricky passe beaucoup de temps chez sa petite amie et donc les parents d'Amy apprennent à le connaître d'avantage. Les parents d'Amy étaient sortie car ils avaient des courses à faire et donc ils avaient laisser les deux adolescents seules à la maison. En attendant que les parents de la jeune adolescente ne rentrent Ricky et Amy étaient aller rejoindre leurs fils dans le salon et ils s'amusaient avec lui, ils partageaient un moment tout les trois. Georges et Anne rentrèrent avec Ashley avec eux et ils entendirent des rires provenant du salon

Georges: A ce que je vois vous vous amusez bien  
Amy se relevant: Oui, bonsoir papa  
Ricky se relevant avec John dans ses bras: Bonsoir monsieur et madame Juergens, salut Ashley  
Ashley: Salut Ricky  
Anne: Bonsoir Ricky, tu vas bien ?  
Ricky: Oui et vous ?  
Georges: On va bien  
Anne: Bon je vais aller ranger les cours et préparer le diner  
Amy: Pas la peine, j'ai déjà préparé le dîner avec Ricky

John s'accrochait au coup de de son père tout en calant sa tête dans le creux du coup de celui-ci, sur ses ils se mirent à table. Ricky installa John dans sa chaise haute puis il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Amy puis tout le monde dîna dans la joie et la bonne humeur


	6. Chapitre 6: Détente et dérangement

**Partie 6**

Une année entière c'est écoulé, ils sont tous en dernière de lycée du moins en ce qui concerne Amy, Ricky, Ben, Adrian, Tyler, Lauren et Madison. En ce qui concerne Jesse et Jack et bien ils sont à l'université. Le fils d'Amy et Ricky est âgé de deux ans. Ses parents sont toujours ensemble et s'aiment encore plus qu'auparavant. Et oui l'amour est toujours au rendez-vous entre Amy et Ricky et Gorges arrive a présent a accepter Ricky comme un membre de sa famille et plus le temps passe plus il commence a voir les choses comme sa femme et sa fille cadette. Du côté de Ben et d'Adrian et bien ils sont officiellement ensemble, ils ont enfin tiré un trait sur leurs histoire avec Ricky et Amy cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'apprécient de voir Ricky et Amy en couple, bref Adrian a eu son bébé. Elle a mit au monde une magnifique petite fille du nom d'Anaïs Célia Lee Boykewich âgé d'aujourd'hui d'un an. Du côté de Josh et Ashley et bien c'est toujours le grand amour cependant ils n'ont pas fait l'amour car elle ne veut pas le faire au lycée mais elle prend quand même la pilule.

Amy et Ricky ont commencé a prendre certaine décision concernant l'an prochain, elle a décidé d'aller à l'université de la ville pour devenir professeur d'ailleurs elle a reçue une bourse pour y aller et Ricky a postulé là bas lui aussi mais dans une section différente donc après le lycée Amy, Ricky et John n'auront pas à partir e. Ben et Adrian eux ils iront à l'université de Standford, Grant et Grace eut iront à Berkeley en spécialité médecine. Tyler quand à lui et bien il a une idée bien fixe de ce qui se passera après le lycée, il va enfin oser rappeler un producteur qui lui propose de le faire signer dans son label, qui sait ce sera peut être le début d'une longue carrière musical pour lui

**Crèche de la paroisse**

Amy entra dans la crèche avec John dans ses bras, le petit était âgé de deux ans mais en entrant elle arriva en même temps qu'Adrian qui venait aussi déposé sa fille âgé de moins d'un an. La relation des deux adolescentes a évolué vers une bonne amitié cependant il y a parfois des tentions à cause des histoires qu'elles ont eu. Ce matin autant l'une que l'autre était préssée car elle devait aller en cours

Adrian: Salut Amy, bonjour John  
Amy: Bonjour Adrian, bonjour Anaïs. Comment allez-vous toutes les deux ?  
Adrian: On va bien et vous deux ?  
Amy: Nous aussi  
Adrian: c'est fou comme John grandit  
Amy: Anaïs a grandit depuis la dernière fois mais c'est normal tu me diras  
Adrian: Oui c'est vrai, tu viens déposer John ?  
Amy: Oui tout comme toi tu viens déposer Anaïs, je me trompe  
Adrian: En effet

Amy embrassa John avant de le confier comme tout les matins et Adrian fit de même avec Anaïs, après avoir embrassé leurs enfants les deux adolescentes se rendèrent au lycée rejoindre leurs petits amis.

**Le lycée**

Une fois arrivé au lycée Adrian alla rejoindre Ben et Amy alla rejoindre Ricky. Le jeune homme était un peu stressé car d'ici quelques semaines ce serait la remise de diplômes et rien qu'à l'évocation de ces simples mots Ricky était un peu tendu mais ce qui l'apaisait c'était le bal de promo. En effet Ricky avait invité Amy au bal car même si c'était évident qu'ils iraient ensemble tout comme Ben et Adrian Ricky avait voulu faire les choses bien. Qui dit bal de promo dit roi et reine et la question qui traversait l'esprit de tout les adolescent c'était qui seraient élus cette année. Bref pour en revenir à Amy et Ricky, le jeune homme embrassa sa petite amie et celle-ci lui répondit amoureusement

Ricky prit la main d'Amy dans la sienne: Tout c'est bien passé avec John  
Amy caressant la main de Ricky: Oui et devine qui j'y ai rencontré ?  
Ricky: Je sais pas  
Amy: Adrian et Anaïs  
Ricky étonné: Oh et ça a été ?  
Amy: Oui mais c'était tendu  
Ricky: Au moins elle ne t'as pas lancé des regards noirs  
Amy: En effet mais...attend ne me dit pas que Ben...  
Ricky: Si, c'est à croire qu'il veut me déclarer la guerre. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas des lances flammes à la place des yeux sinon il m'aurait carboniser depuis longtemps  
Amy: Alors j'y comprends plus rien, je pensais que la hache de guerre avait été enterrer entre vous deux  
Ricky: Je pensais aussi, apparemment il me déteste encore plus qu'avant  
Amy: Il devrait arrêter si il veut rester amis avec moi  
Ricky: Tu sais quoi j'ai trouvé une solution à son mépris envers moi  
Amy curieuse: Lequel ?  
Ricky: L'ignorance, ça ne m'enchante pas mais c'est le seule moyen pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophe  
Amy: Je trouve ça dommage car vous étiez de bons amis  
Ricky: Oui je trouve aussi, tu vois c'est moi qui devrais le détester après ce qu'il m'a fait l'an dernier  
Amy: Oui d'ailleurs il serait peut être temps de lui rafraichir la mémoire  
Ricky: Je suis d'accord avec toi mais attend que le bal de promo soit passé  
Amy: Pourquoi ça ?  
Ricky: Parce que je veux que ce soit parfait, je veux pas qu'on se dispute avec Ben encore. Non je veux que ce bal soit absolument comme un compte de fée pour toi. Tu sais toi la princesse, moi le prince avec tout ce qui va avec  
Amy touché: Oh t'es trop mignon mais rassure-moi tu vas venir me chercher en carrosse ?  
Ricky: Pourquoi pas c'est une idée sympa  
Amy choquée: Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?  
Ricky rigolant doucement: Bien sur que oui je rigole mais que pour le carrosse le reste est on ne peut plus sérieux. C'est notre dernière année et j'aimerais que pour une fois tout soit parfait  
Amy: Je comprends mais ne me dis pas que c'est le bal de promo qui te stresse  
Ricky: Non c'est la remise des diplômes  
Amy: Ya pas de raisons, je suis sur que tu seras diplômés  
Ricky: J'y peux rien ça me stresse mais le bal de promo a plutôt l'effet inverse  
Amy: Comment ça ?  
Ricky: Ça m'apaise

La deuxième sonneries qui annonçait le début des cours se fit entendre, tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours y comprit Ricky et Amy ainsi que le petit groupe. deux heures plus tard la sonnerie de dix heures sonna, des petits groupes se formaient et des couples aussi. Ricky et Amy étaient à l'écart de groupe assit dans l'herbe, Ricky était assit derrière sa petite amie, ses bras encerclaient sa taille et sa tête était caler contre la joue d'Amy, ils discutaient

Ricky: Tu te rends compte que quand on entrera à l'université John entrera en maternel  
Amy: Oui je m'en rend compte, c'est fou comme le temps passe  
Ricky: Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant de la vie  
Amy en se calant contre Ricky: Depuis quand t'es philosophe ?  
Ricky: Je ne le suis pas, je me simplement compte que le temps passe très vite  
Amy joignant ses mains à celles de Ricky: T'as raison,

Alors que Ricky et Amy discutaient tranquillement tout en s'embrassant tendrement de temps à autre tout à coup certaines personnes s'incrustèrent dans la petite bulle de bonheur qui enveloppait les deux adolescents

Le petit groupe: On vous dérange pas trop  
Ricky avec une légère pointe d'humour noir: Non, et puis c'est pas comme si on discutait de la fin du monde  
Jesse: Il y a quelque chose qui va pas Ricky ?  
Ricky: Non tout va pour le mieux  
Ben: On dirait pas, t'as plutôt l'air frustré  
Ricky: Non c'est toi qui me met les nerfs à fleurs de peau  
Ben: Oh que c'est amusant, monsieur grincheux est tendu  
Ricky: Ne me cherche pas Ben où tu vas me trouver  
Amy: Ben ça suffit  
Ben: Mais je n'ai rien fais, on ne fait que discuter  
Amy: Oh s'il te plais ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, ça fais plus d'un an que ça dure alors je serais toi je me ferais tout petit  
Madison: Amy, tu as l'air un peu énervé  
Amy: Non je suis juste à cran  
Lauren: Oh et pourquoi ?  
Amy se levant: Tu veux vraiment le savoir  
Adrian: Oui on aimerait bien  
Ricky se levant à son tour: Je suis pas sur que vous appréciez  
Tyler: Toi t'en sais rien, tu peux pas savoir a quoi elle pense  
Ricky: Oh que si, du moins j'ai une idée général  
Amy: J'en ai juste assez, je peux pas être tranquille avec Ricky sans être soit dévisager soit dérangé et là je parle pour spécialement deux personne qui se reconnaîtront  
Ben & Adrian: Laisse nous devinez, Madison et Lauren  
Amy: Non vous deux. Quand à toi Ben tu commence à me taper sur les nerfs  
Ricky: On est deux  
Ben: Toi fermes là on t'as rien demander  
Ricky gardant son calme: Tu sais quoi, en tant normal j'aurais pris la peine de te répondre mais là je vais tout simplement t'ignorer

Amy n'y tenant plus prit Ricky par la main et elle s'éloigna avec lui espérant avoir un peu la paix, pour les moments de tendresse qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec lui ce sera reporter à ce soir. Amy adorait ses amis mais là ça commençait à se faire lourd qu'ils viennent constamment s'incruster à chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'être seul avec son petit ami et puis l'attitude de Ben à l'égard de Ricky commence sérieusement à l'énerver, elle a été patiente jusqu'à maintenant mais là ça commence sérieusement à lui taper sur le système pour être polie. Lorsque la sonnerie de 10h10 se fit entendre tout les élèves rejoignèrent leurs salle de cours, Amy avait hâte que la journée se termine du moins pour les cours, la journée s'écoula assez rapidement et donc après les cours Amy alla travailler et Ricky en fit de même cependant comme il bossait avec Ben et bien non seulement c'était tendu entre eux mais aussi c'était très froid. Le responsable de cette tention c'est Ben et Ricky commence a en avoir marre de cette situation cependant il prend sur lui et il garde son calme.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le bal de promo était organiser dans le gymnase, tout avait été préparé et décoré depuis au moins deux semaines à l'avance. Tout les lycéen étaient stressé enfin surtout les filles car c'était un événement important. Ben avait invité Adrian et elle avait accepté, les parents de celle-ci garderait Anaïs pour la soirée. Jesse serait accompagné de de Lauren, Jack sera le cavalier de Madison, Josh celui d'Ashley même si il ne sont qu'en deuxième année. Ricky quand à lui il a demandé à Amy si elle voulait bien venir avec lui au bal, c'était plutôt évident qu'ils iraient ensemble mais comme il là dit quelques semaines plus tôt il voulait que tout soit parfait y comprit son invitation. Les parents d'Amy et d'Adrian sont les chaperons de la soirée si on peut dire ça comme ça et ça leurs permettaient de jouer leurs rôles de grands-parents auprès de John et d'Anaïs comme ça leurs parents pourront profiter de leurs soirée.


	7. Chapitre 7: Bal de promo et diplôme

**Partie 7**

**Maison des Juergens**

Comme tout bon prince charmant même si Ricky n'en n'était pas vraiment un au sens stricte du terme il était habillé d'un classique smoking sans la cravate ni le nœud papillon car il déteste ça. Il portait une chemise blanche sous sa veste bleu marine qui se trouve être la couleur identique du pantalon mais il avait des chaussure noir, c'est fou comme il était élégant et séduisant habiller comme ça. Tenant une fleur fraiche en forme de bracelet et plus précisément une rose rouge Ricky appuya sur la sonnette et c'est Georges qui lui ouvrit

Ricky: Bonsoir Monsieur Juergens  
Georges: Bonsoir Ricky, entre je t'en prie  
Ricky en entrant: Merci monsieur  
Georges: Ça te va très bien le smoking  
Ricky: Merci beaucoup, oh et encore merci de bien vouloir garder John pour la soirée  
Georges: C'est une soirée importante pour Amy et toi

Tout à coup un petit garçon de deux ans et demie habillé d'un petit smoking noir et d'une chemise bleu marine se dirigea vers Ricky en gambadant, le jeune homme le souleva dans ses bras. C'était son fils, décidément le père et le fils se ressemblent encore plus que d'habitude

Ricky: Eh mon bonhomme t'es tout mignon comme ça  
Georges: C'est Amy qui lui a choisit ce smoking  
Ricky: Elle a toujours très bon gout, je veux dire pour les vêtements bien sur  
Anne: On avait comprit

Ricky embrassa tendrement son fils et il le reposa au sol, le petit alla s'amuser avec Robbie qui était un peu plus jeune que lui

Anne criant: Amy ton prince charmant est arrivée  
Amy depuis sa chambre: J'arrive  
Ashley au bras de Josh: Eh Ricky j'espère que tes pieds sont bien fixer au sol  
Ricky: Pourquoi ça ?  
Ashley: Car tu risques de tomber à la renverse en voyant ma sœur

Georges tenait à présent John dans ses bras et Anne tenait Robbie cependant elle avait entre ses mains son appareil photo numérique. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait prit Ashley et Josh en photo et Georges les avait filmé avec le caméscope et maintenant c'était au tout d'Amy et Ricky. Lorsqu'Amy descendit les escaliers ils avaient tous les yeux river sur elle et plus particulièrement Ricky qui là dévorait du regard, elle ressemblait a un ange tombée du ciel. Il trouvait toujours Amy magnifique mais là il là trouvait bien plus radieuse et magnifique que jamais, il était subjugué par sa beauté. Ashley avait raison de dire qu'Amy allait le faire tomber à la renverse même si il tenait debout sur ses jambes

Amy en souriant: Bonsoir Ricky  
Ricky en souriant: Bonsoir, tu es merveilleuse Amy  
Amy: Merci, tu es très séduisant toi aussi

Ricky attacha le bracelet en forme de fleur et plus précisément une rose rouge au poignet d'Amy puis il là remercia. Georges filmait Amy, Ricky, Josh et Ashley pendant que sa femme prenait des photos des quatre adolescents

Georges éteignant sa caméra: Bon on vous retrouve au bal  
Amy embrassant John: D'accord, à toute à l'heure. Sois sage mon chéri  
Ricky embrassant son fils: A toute à l'heure

Tout le monde sortit de la maison, Georges et Anne allèrent vers leurs voitures et ils installèrent les enfants avant de monter en voitures et de partir en direction du lycée, Josh et Ashley montèrent avec eux. Amy quand à elle monta dans la voiture de Ricky, le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte et il là referma une fois que sa dulcinée fut à l'intérieur, il fit le tour de la voiture et il monta a son tour du côté du conducteur, il mit sa ceinture ils se mirent en route vers le lycée où se déroulait le bal de promo

**Le lycée, gymnase**

Le gymnase avait été utilisé pour le bal de promo et avec toutes les décorations, les tables, la musique ça n'avait plus l'air d'un gymnase cependant c'était quand le but espéré. Amy et Ricky venait tout juste d'arrivé mais Ashley et Josh étaient déjà arrivé avec Anne, Georges et les enfants. Les parents d'Adrian était arrivé Anaïs, Ben et Adrian. Bref tout le petit groupe était déjà présent mais tout les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore présents cependant c'est que le début de la soirée donc ils ont le temps d'arrivé. Lorsque Ricky et Amy arrivèrent dans la salle ils se tenaient main dans la main et il faut bien avouer qu'ils formaient un couple merveilleux, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis

Lauren & Madison: Eh Salut Amy, tu est superbe  
Amy: Merci les filles, vous aussi vous êtes très belles  
Jesse et Jack: Je confirme, Salut Ricky salut Amy  
Ricky: Bonsoir Jesse, Jack  
Amy: Bonsoir les garçons  
Lauren: Et Ashley elle est pas avec vous ?  
Amy: Non elle est arrivé avec mes parents qui nous gardent John ce soir  
Jesse: C'est cool ça, pour le temps d'une soirée vous serez comme nous, des adolescents  
Ricky: Sans vouloir te vexer Jesse on est plus des ados, on a tous dix huit ans enfin moi j'en ai 19 mais j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire  
Grant: Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, vous vous rendez compte qu'en septembre on sera tous à l'université  
Grace: Pas Tyler  
Ricky: Oui a ce qu'on m'a dit il va commencer une carrière musical  
Jack: Il ne te là pas dis ?  
Ricky: Au cas où tu ne le saurait pas il ne me porte pas dans son cœur  
Madison: Normal il est ami avec Ben  
Amy: Madison c'est pas une raison  
Madison: Avoue que Ben déteste Ricky  
Amy: Écoutes je ne tiens pas à parler de ça et encore moins ce soir. Ce soir c'est le bal de promo et je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'énerver à propos de Ben où de quique se soit  
Lauren: T'as raison, faut profiter de cette soirée

Pendant que les adolescents qui étaient à présent des adultes discutaient entre eux les parents qui chaperonnaient la soirée discutaient eux aussi de leurs côtés, ils étaient à l'écart et il y avait trois poussettes, celle de John où était installé le petit, celle de Robbie où il y était lui aussi et puis celle d'Anaïs où elle y était confortablement installé. Pour certains lycéens c'était une honte de voir des parents chaperonner mais aussi qu'il y est des bébés surtout John, le fils de Ricky et celui-ci entendit certaine personnes chuchotaient mais Amy avait aussi entendu qu'on parlait de son fils. Ricky dit à Amy qu'il revenait puis il alla vers ceux qui parlait de leurs fils en mal

Ricky: Vous avez problème  
Damon: Non a part toi  
Ricky: Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile je vous entend parler de mon fils  
Axel: Oh et t'es pas content, vous vous rendez-compte on a contrarié le grand Ricky  
Les autres en riant: On dit ce qu'on veut et ce qu'on pense  
Ricky: Je vous conseil de garder vos opinions pour vous car que ça vous plaise où John est là pour la soirée et il y restera alors bouclez là

En voyant le regard insistant et menaçant de Ricky ils se taisèrent tous, ils n'avaient pas envie d'avoir de problème avec Ricky qui n'hésiterait pas a leurs comprendre le respect. Une fois cette histoire réglé il retourna auprès de sa petite et dès à présent plus personne n'osait dire un mot de travers sur le fils d'Amy et Ricky. En parlant du petit couple ils allèrent sur la piste de danse où des petits couple se formèrent, pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de slow mais il y en aurait surement dans la soirée mais c'est plutôt normal et logique à un bal de promo. Des rires se fesait entendre, cette soirée promettait d'être inoubliable pour tout le monde. Ben et Adrian dansaient et oubliaient l'espace de cette soirée qu'ils étaient parents tout comme Amy et Ricky cependant eux ils n'oubliaient pas John mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de profiter de la soirée. Grand et Grace eux aussi dansaient tout comme, Henry & Alice, Ashley & Josh, Madison & Jack, Lauren & Jesse. Après avoir passé presque trois quart-d'heure à se trémousser sur la piste de danse les adolescents allèrent s'asseoir à la table où ils avaient été placé dès leurs arrivé dans la salle et comme par hasard tout le petit groupe était à la même table. Amy était assis à côté de Ricky, Ashley à côté de Josh, Madison à côté de Jack, Grace à côté de Grant, Ben à côté d'Adrian, Lauren à côté d'Henry et Lauren à côté de Jesse. Les heures s'écoulèrent et vers la fin de la soirée les parents qui servait de chaperon pour la soirée rentrèrent chez eux, un slow se fesait entendre et des couples dansèrent sous la douche chanson "Don't You Forget About Me" d'Enrique Iglesias

**Maison des Juergens**

Lorsque le bal se termina chacun rentra chez lui, pour sa part Ricky raccompagna Amy chez elle mais quand le jeune homme s'appretta à rentrer chez lui après avoir embrasser tendrement sa petite amie celle-ci le rattrapa par le bras

Amy: Restes, s'il te plais  
Ricky: J'aimerais mais je doute que ton père apprécie  
Amy: Je veux que tu restes Ricky  
Ricky: Amy tu sais comme moi que ça risque de basculer  
Amy: Je le sais très bien mais tu es resté dormir plusieurs fois ici sans que rien ne se passe et si il se passe quelque chose et bien ça se passera

Amy attendait la réplique de Ricky mais contre toute attente le jeune homme referma la porte en restant à l'intérieur de la maison des Juergens, par ce geste où plutôt cet acte il venait de faire comprendre à Amy qu'il était d'accord pour rester. La jeune demoiselle prit la main de Ricky dans la sienne et ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Amy en ne fesant pas de bruits. A peine arrivé dans sa chambre Amy embrassa Ricky et le jeune homme prolongea le baiser de sa bien aimée. Le baiser qui au début était tendre se transforma en un baiser langoureux puis passionné. Amy fit glisser la veste de Ricky et celle-ci tomba au sol, elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui lui détacha les cheveux de sa chérie sans quitter les lèvres d'Amy, ils reculèrent sur le lit d'Amy et ils basculèrent sur celui-ci puis Ricky descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de sa bien aimée, des vêtements et des sous vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et Ricky fit l'amour à Amy avec amour et tendresse comme jamais

Deux semaines plus tard le jour de la remise des diplômes était arrivé, c'était un jour important pour le monde, les dernières années allait être diplômé et une fois cette journée finit et bien ça sonnerait la fin du lycée et l'entrée dans le monde des adultes. Certains partiraient à l'université en septembre, entreraient dans le monde du travail et d'autres poursuivraient leurs rêves en débutant une carrière qu'ils ont toujours rêvés. Tout les futurs diplômés avaient tous des choses importantes à faire où a terminer. Celui où celle qui a obtenu les notes les plus élevé durant ces quatre années prononcerait le discours de fin d'études, beaucoup espéré être l'élue et bien cette année c'est Amy Juergens. Autant dire que si il y a bien une personne qui méritait de prononcer ce discours c'est bien Amy, durant trois ans elle a su garder son niveau scolaire tout en étant une mère adolescente et en travaillant en dehors des cours. Toutes les difficultés et les efforts qu'elle a fournit ont payé leurs fruits.

**Lycée, dans la cour extérieur**

Toutes les familles des élèves étaient invités au grand événements, face à cette journée certain sont stressé comme pas possible, Ricky par exemple. Le jeune homme allait recevoir son diplôme mais ce jour tant attendu pars tous le stressait sans savoir pourquoi, en ce moment il était auprès de son fils enfin c'était plutôt le petit qui était dans les bras de son père. Tout les lycéens de dernière années portait une robe bleu et une toge de couleur noir et bleu. Le petit John lui il était habillé habillé d'un pantalon beige foncé, d'une chemise verte claire avec une petite cravate bleu marine et des chaussures noir. Anaïs, la fille de Ben et Adrian était habillé d'une robe mauve, d'un chemisier blanc, des collant blanc et des chaussures noir. Ricky était nerveux et Amy le voyait bien

Amy: Ricky ça va ?  
Ricky: Oui enfin non je suis nerveux  
Amy: Pourquoi, tu vas avoir ton diplôme  
Ricky: Je sais mais je sais pas pourquoi ça me rend nerveux  
Amy: C'est moi qui devrait être nerveuse parce que je vais faire le discours devant tout les professeurs, les élèves et leurs parents  
Ricky: Je sais tout comme je sais que tu vas très bien t'en sortir, il est génial ton discours  
Amy: Merci  
Ricky: De rien je suis la pour ça, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir me rassurer je peux le faire pour toi  
Amy: Très drôle  
Ricky: Mais je suis drôle en plus d'être mignon  
Amy ria doucement: John t'as vu il est drôle ton papa

Ricky embrassa tendrement John et il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Amy, les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie avait le dont de l'apaiser c'est à dire John et Amy.

Ricky: T'as vu comme elle est belle ta maman

Alors qu'Amy allait répliquer tout le petit groupe se regroupa autour d'eux y comprit Adrian, Ben et la petite Anaïs. Les tentions qui étaient entre Ben et Ricky c'était calmé et les deux garçons avaient fait la paix enfin surtout Ben car Ricky lui il n'avait pas grand chose à se reprocher. Il était temps que ces deux là se réconcilient après tout ce qui c'est passé

Alice: Alors pas trop nerveuse Amy  
Amy: Non ça va  
Ricky: Par contre moi oui, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend nerveux  
Henry: C'est surement parce que c'est la fin d'une belle époque  
Ricky: Faut pas exagérer, c'est pas la fin du monde seulement celui du lycée pour nous  
Amy: Il a raison Alice  
Henry: Elle est sentimentale  
Alice frappa Henry au bras: Arrête de dire des idioties  
Henry se massant le bras: Eh ça fait mal  
Alice: C'est le but  
Ricky & Amy: Vous ne changerez jamais vous deux

Voyant les autres se mettre en place tout le petit groupe alla vers eux mais avant cela Amy confia John a ses parents et Adrian fit la même en confiant Anaïs à ses parents. Le proviseur commença alors son petit discours habituel comme a chaque nouvelle promotion puis il appela chaque élèves par ordre alphabétique, le nom de Ricky arriva en dernier et comme tout le monde il reçu son diplôme. Amy reçu en dernier son diplôme et elle prononça le discours de fin d'étude qu'elle avait des semaines à peaufiner pour que tout soit parfait dans les moindres détails. Toutes les personnes présente écoutaient avec attention le discours d'Amy, ses parents étaient si fier d'elle et sa mère en avait les larmes aux yeux. Anne avait John sur ses genoux et le petit observait sa maman sans comprendre quoique se soit. Ricky lui il devant avec ses amis et il regardait Amy avec attention, les yeux du jeune homme ne quittait pas sa petite amie du regard. Une fois le discours terminée tout le monde se leva et applaudissa puis Amy descendit de l'estrade et elle alla retrouvé ses amis et sa famille ainsi que Ricky. Anne donna John à Ricky et elle alla vers sa fille

Anne serrant sa fille dans ses bras: Oh ma chérie c'était vraiment magnifique, je suis si fier de toi  
Ricky: On l'est tous  
Georges: On est tous très fier de toi ma puce  
Amy: Merci

Ricky tendit John à Amy: Je reviens je vais voir mes parents  
Amy prenant son fils dans ses bras: D'accord

Ricky était sur le point de partir à la recherche de ses parents adoptif mais lorsqu'il se retourna il les vit, le jeune homme se retrouva alors face à son père qui le serra dans ses bras, il était si fier de lui, sa mère en fit autant. Même si Ricky n'était pas leurs fils biologique il l'aimait comme si il l'était. Sanjay et Margaret Shaker ont recueillit Ricky lorsque celui-ci était enfant, il avait douze ans et à cette époque c'est lui qui a envoyer son père biologique en prison pour maltraitance et pour viol, suite à ça Ricky a été placer en famille d'accueil autrement dit chez les Shaker. Margaret est assistante social et elle accueil chez des elle des enfants qui ont subit des maltraitance où qui ont été abusé sexuellement comme Ricky là été, Sanjay son mari est médecin. Margaret et Sanjay ont fait de leurs mieux pour être de bons parents pour Ricky et pour le guider, si ils sont si fier de lui aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il a surmonter tellement d'épreuve mais qu'il a de quoi a être fier de l'homme qu'il est en train de devenir.

Margaret et Sanjay: Ricky on est si fier de toi  
Ricky se tenant face à eux: Merci  
Amy: Tu vois y'avais pas de quoi à stresser  
Ricky se tournant vers Amy et John: Oui mais bon j'y pouvais rien, j'étais anxieux, maintenant ça va mieux  
Georges: On devrait peut être se mettre en route  
Anne: Oui tu as raison

La cours commençait à se vider, la famille Juergens et Underwood ainsi que les amis du petit groupe ainsi que leurs famille quittèrent à leurs tour la cours et ils partèrent tous en direction d'un restaurant. Ils avaient tous décider de fêter le diplômes de leurs enfants autour d'un dîner. Tout les adolescents qui étaient à présent de jeunes adultes ainsi que la famille d'Adrian, de Ben, de Ricky et de Grace étaient déjà arrivés au restaurant, Ricky, Amy et la famille de celle-ci arrivèrent en dernier. Le restaurant ce prénommait "Wolfarth" et il avait été réservé tout entier pour l'occasion


	8. Chapitre 8: Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Six années années se sont écoulés depuis la remise des diplôme et chacun est partie de son côté à la poursuite de leurs rêves et de leurs avenirs, là plupart sont partit pour l'université sauf Tyler qui a entamer une carrière musical qui c'est avérer être un véritable succès faut dire que derrière un piano et une guitare c'est un vrai petit virtuose. En six ans beaucoup de chose se sont passés, à ce jour certains sont mariés et ont des enfants et d'autre sont sur le point de le faire. Adrian et Ben se sont mariés il y a deux ans, ils ont deux enfants (deux garçons) en plus d'Anaïs mais la famille a encore le temps de s'agrandir. Grace est en dernière année de médecine et elle est plein préparatif de mariage, elle est sur le point de se marié avec un jeune homme du nom de Chris Halliwell, un beau brun aux yeux vert venant d'une famille richissime. Chris a un grand frère, Wyatt qui lui est le gérant d'une boîte de nuit que leurs mère tenait et qu'elle a remit la gérance à son fils aîné. Chris travail dans le restaurant de sa mère comme second mais il espère bien un jour arriver au même titre que sa mère bref il est sur le point de se marier avec Gace Baumann . En parlant de Grâce et bien sa mère a eu deux enfants avec Jeff, son nouveau maris, deux garçons et les petits sont âgé de quatre ans.

Lauren et Jesse se sont séparés il y a trois ans mais depuis la jeune femme a rencontré un jeune homme du nom de Michael, celui-ci est avocat et ils se sont mariés l'an dernier. Lauren est enceinte de trois mois. Jack et Madison se sont eux aussi mariés mais c'était il y a deux ans, ils ont un fils de six mois. Griffin est en couple avec un jeune homme du nom de Axel. Ashley vient de se fiancé avec Josh et ils ont consumé leurs amour le soir même de la remise des diplômes, c'est à dire deux ans après la promo de sa sœur. Henry et Alice sont toujours en couple mais ne se ni marié ni fiancé et n'ont pas d'enfants du moins pour le moment. Quand à Ricky et Amy et bien l'heureux couple c'est marié un an après leurs première années universitaire, ils ont eu deux autre enfants en plus de John, une petite fille et un petit garçon, ils habitent dans une maison proche de celle de ses parents. Amy est devenu professeur au lycée, Ricky lui est devenu architecte et ils gagnent très bien leurs vies, comme on dit tout est bien qui finit bien et tout le monde vit heureux


End file.
